Animetion Nation What-If 1 Castle of the Night
by FourThieves
Summary: Non-canon to Genesis Saga, but it would help to read some of it to get some context. One night a castle appeared out of nowhere and vanished by day and soon enough, it gets the attention of The Blue Eagles who find a dark secret of betrayal long ago in the war. Will the Blue Eagles bring justice to this or die trying? AU and OC warning! Image coming soon.


**Animetion Nation Side Story #1 (Non-Canon)**

_**Recap of chapter 1-14 of Animetion Nation Genesis Saga: In the Ink Universe, Toons and Anime characters exists in different worlds. There is another group however called Toonimes which are hybrid of Toons and Animes caused by genetic mishaps during the making of twins seperated as one as a Toon and another as an Anime. Despite the prejudice against them since they don't fit with the segregation law of the universe, which had government seperated in each world, the Toonimes created a government to ensure a connection between all of the Toonimes in the universe with the others following suit. A war started after some attacks by the Red Lions group which used them to prolong the war for many goals. The war ended after the creation of Blue Eagles which found out about the Red Lions. Several years later, a Toonime named Peace find out about the plan of another group of Red Lions and now he must find everyone with the same aura of the Blue Eagles set up by the pens of Disney and Tezuka. Will it pay off? Well after afew days fighting, the Metalex leader Dark Oak called for a meeting in seven Universal days which is potrayed on their message. They sent one of their latest members Link to use a gem he found to gather the other members Ghost Rider Johnny Blaze and He-Man. Now the other members Peace, Mickey Mouse, Felix the Cat, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Tails Prower, Cosmo (the girl of unknown race by this point), SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Son Gohan, Sailor Moon, and Astro Boy wait at the world inhabited of the two capitols of the whole universe Toontown and Animeopolis. Our story starts at that day just before the anniversary of Toontown.**_

Peace is walking around Toontown. He notices the lights of the buildings blinking out one by one, as the night grows old. "It is going to be morning time soon," he says, "Hopefully the others are having a better time sleeping than me." He then notices a blinding bright light off the distance, coming from a wormhole opening up.

A large ship appears out of the wormhole and starts transforming into a castle, right before him. The castle lands on the outskirts of town and it looked beautiful. It has a pretty violet color and is extremely tall. It must have many rooms and on the top of the castle is a golden star. "What the hell is that?" Peace asks. He then runs off to tell someone and notices Felix sleeping in a hammock he made from his magic bag between two trees. "Hey wake up!" Peace says.

Felix wakes up abruptly and almost falls off of his hammock, before it starts spinning and wrapping him around. "I knew I should have turned my bag into a sleeping bag." Felix says.

Peace picks Felix up. "No time for bad jokes," he says, "I need to show you something." He rushes him towards the area where he saw the castle, only to discover nothing, but a rising sun over the horizon. "I swear I just saw a castle right here." He says.

Felix steps back from Peace a little. "Are you sure you didn't just dreamt it?" Felix asks.

Peace stood there speechless as Felix leaves to do other things. Peace aims his gun at the sunrise with confusion. "No castle can just disappear like that," he says, "Could it? Maybe I just wasn't sleeping right."

Three hours later, at Disney Castle, Peace, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Felix, and Sonic are in the library room. Goofy is trying to carry some party stuff when he accidentally trips over Peaces foot. "Sorry Goofy, I didn't know you were walking here," Peace says, "What are you carrying anyway?"

Goofy picks up all of the materials with Donald helping out. "We are going to celebrate our towns' anniversary this night." Donald says.

Sonic also helps out with the stuff. "I am just here to teach these guys how to throw a party." Sonic says.

Felix scoffs at the idea. "The parties at Animeopolis pale in comparison to ours," he says, "We just want more flavor into it."

Peace walks to the book shelves and scans it with his gun. He then notices a book titled Defensive Castles. He opens it up and scans through the pages to see a page about sun light. "Strange, I wouldn't think an architecture book would have a section for sun light," he says, "Hm, so a castle made out of a special glass material called Fantasy glass can appear in the dark and disappear in light. Who would ever use such a material for a building?"

Mickey interrupts his reading to answer his question. "Fantasy Glass was used during the war," he says, "We used it to disguise our hideouts or prepare ambushes on to sites, it was also easy to carry and not as noisy due to absorbing shock waves."

Peace continues scanning the pages. "It says here that there is no more of these materials." He says.

Mickey puts up a declarative finger. "The materials were all destroyed at one time during a battle." He says.

Felix barges into the conversation. "You know I never got the idea behind pointing your finger up to declare something, do you?" He asks.

Sonic also enters the conversation. "Well some like to wave their hand dismissively." He says.

Peace leaves the room so that he can think clearly. "That castle disappeared when the sun was rising," he thinks, "It is probably made out of those Fantasy Glasses. I should tell the others about this as well." He enters back into the library and goes to Mickey. "Hey Mickey, Last night I saw a ship turn into a castle on the outskirts of town," he says, "The castle could have the Fantasy Glass."

Mickey is surprised by this. "You mean like The Castle of the Night? That is only a rumor Peace," he says, "Don't be silly. Besides you don't have the ability to exactly… see, so maybe you were just… um."

Peace snaps back. "I can scan with my weapon," he says, "I cannot see through my eyes, but I know that a castle has come!"

The others look at Peace with strange looks. Peace storms out of the Library shortly afterwards. Sonic runs after him. "Hey wait a minute," Sonic says, "What about this castle of night thing."

Peace stops to talk with Sonic. "I don't really know anything about this castle," he says, "But it may have something to do with the Red Lions."

"The Red Lions know about this Fantasy Glass thing," Sonic asks, "Well let's investigate it right now!"

Peace nods his head and runs off, with sonic grabbing his arm. "Tell me where this area is." Sonic says.

Meanwhile, on the Animeopolis streets, Tails and Cosmo are running, breathing heavily and then hiding in a valley. "That was close," Tails says, "More time in that apartment and I was going to freak."

Cosmo looks around the alley. "Are you sure we should stay here?" She asks.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Tails asks.

Cosmo face palms as soon as he states that. "You know how dangerous those words are," Cosmo says, "Especially if…"

Her mouth is the covered up by some thugs hand as he aims his gun towards her head. "Give me some money shorty," the thug says, "Unless your little friend wants her brains blown out!"

Tails stood there shocked and motionless, not knowing what to do. However, a finger taps on the thugs shoulder and he turned around to see Sailor Jupiter in her civilian form. "Look chick, I don't care how tall you are," he says, "You should back off or I'll…"

She then grabs the thugs arm and starts twisting it. "Now apologize to the young girl," she says, "Or I'll break your arm!"

The thug screams in agony. "Alright, I'll go away!" He says. He drops the gun and runs away as fast as he can.

She turns her attention to Tails and Cosmo. "I warned you guys about going out without supervision," she says, "And I expected better from you guys."

She takes them out of the alley and they walk balk home. On the way there they talk. "Look, I'm sorry Jupiter…" He says.

"Call me Makoto; I don't want others to know my secret identity." Makoto says.

Tails corrects himself. "Makoto, we were just bored in your house, that's all." He says.

Makoto shakes her head in frustration. "Even if you were old enough to go out, how you would protect yourself,"she asks, "I mean you almost got your girlfriends brain splattered across the alley walls."

"Yeah but… What did you say?" Tails asks.

"Oh, well I kind of thought you guys went out for like a date or something." She says.

Tails and Cosmo are a little shocked by this. "What made you think that," Cosmo asks, "It seems a little strange that you would assume that."

Makoto just smiles and holds her head back all confident. "It's just part of my instincts," she says, "You are just too young to understand it"

Tails scratches his head in confusion and flies up to her. "I mean a logical answer," he says, "Why would you think of us like that?"

Makoto ignores his question as they continue walking to her place, while Tails still asks for an answer.

Meanwhile, Peace and Sonic are almost to the area of the castle. The area looks empty and deserted. "Hopefully the castle is still there," Peace says, "If there are still those Fantasy glasses, then the castle should be invisible so be careful."

Sonic is still running, dragging Peace by his arm and looking around for the castle. "You know Peace; I hope I don't rip your arms off at this…" He then bumps into an invisible wall with Peace colliding with him. Sonic feels and examines the wall he bumped into. "This is weird." He says.

Peace also feels the invisible wall, trying to look for the door.

Inside the castle, someone is watching them on a monitor, the figure then presses a button besides him, which makes a sound of gears running together.

Outside of the castle, the two notice a part of the wall opening up. The light of the inside shines all over the two as Sonic cover his eyes from the light, while Peace scans the inside with some shock. "This is bigger than I imagined," he says, "Who made this castle?"

The light begins to weaken and Sonic moves his arms from his eyes to look at the inside with the same expression. "It looks so beautiful" he says, "But Peace; experiences have told me that things that glow are not always good. So we should inform the others and wait for them."

"You're right," Peace says, "Tell the others with your communicator to meet us here right away."

Sonic grabs the communicator from inside of his shoe to call them. Peace however starts walking up to the entrance. "Yeah, we found something you will never believe;" Sonic says to his communicator, "Get everyone here quick." After Sonic was done talking into his communicator, he notices Peace walking zombie like into the castle. "Peace, what are you doing," he asks, "Stop right now, we have to wait for the others dude." Sonic starts tugging on Peaces tale, but he shakes him off.

Peace walks into the castle as soon as the door closes. Luckily Sonic was able to run in there as soon as it closes as well. Sonic finds himself with Peace in a very fancy room, like it was out of Cinderella, only it is pure golden colored in every spot with a staircase leading to the East and West side of the castle, as well as a huge door in the middle. "Wow, this place is nice," Sonic says, "Kind of fancy like."

They then notice the huge door opening up and releasing a rug that rolls out over the stairs to the two's feet. Sonic also hears footsteps, but he doesn't see anyone approaching him. The footsteps start to get closer until there were no more sounds of steps. "Don't be scared visitor," a voice says, "You are welcome here."

Sonic is looking around real quick for the source of the voice. "Where are you?" He asks. He hears the footsteps again slowly backing off from him. He hears a clap that turns the room dark purple and Sonic looks around to see a figure near Peace.

"Holy cow, how did you get there?" sonic asks.

The figure looked like a human body, but he was covered in pieces of glass. The man made out of glass removes part of it covering his eyes to reveal it to be blue. He then claps his hand again to make the room gold again, which renders his body invisible except for his eyes. "Wait, you're made of Fantasy Glass are you?" Sonic asks.

The man stares at Sonic with gentle eyes and pats his head. "My name is Sol and you two are the first to visit my house," Sol says, "Speaking of which." Sol walks over to Peace who snaps back to normal.

"What just happened," Peace asks, "Who are you?"

Sonic tugs on Peace's tail. "Didn't you remember entering the castle?" He asks.

Peace scans to find Sol in front of him. "So you are the owner of the castle aren't you?" He asks.

"My name is Sol my good sir," he says, "I am sorry if my house was so attractive."

Peace folds his arm. "What are you doing here?" He asks.

He starts to hear footsteps as Sol walks around the two. "I am one of the last holders of the Fantasy Glass," he says, "I got this from an accident back in the war. I was involved with carrying the Fantasy Glass to my troops, but then someone blew me up with a laser that somehow fused the material into my skin, I managed to use the war tech and the material to create this castle and I lived here peacefully ever since."

Sonic however scratches his head in confusion. "Did you always have the name Sol?" He asks.

"No, actually I named myself that so that nobody will recognize me." He says.

Peace also has some questions for this man. "I don't think people will mind so much," he says, "Why would you be afraid of showing yourselves, especially with Toontown's anniversary."

Sol sighs in disappointment as he claps his hands two times. A large cage springs up from the ground and traps the two in. "What the heck is going on?" Sonic asks.

"You see, I really hate nosy people," Sol says, "Now if you'll just hang on to the bars."

The castle then shakes and turns into a ship and flies up to the sky. "I have plans to do and I don't want you interfering." Sol says.

Peace takes out his weapon and starts shooting at Sol who is still standing as the bullets ricochet off of his body. "I won't stand for this!" Sonic says. He starts spinning and digs through the ground. As he did, he starts destroying the engine of the ship and finally gets out of it. Sonic witnesses the ship crash landing and he reaches into his communicator to call Peace. "Peace, are you alright?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Peace says, "You need to get to where the ship landed its right…" The message cuts off.

Sonic then notices the other Blue Eagle members which includes Mickey, Felix, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and AstroBoy. "Where is the castle Sonic?" Mickey asks.

Sonic points to where the ship landed. "It's right over there!" He says.

The others however don't see anything. "I would think a castle would be bigger." Patrick says.

"Or even better, actually there," Felix says "I don't see anything.

Sonic explains the situation of it all to the others.

Meanwhile, in Makoto apartment, Tails is frustrated. "I don't know why we have to stay here while the others are investigating something that has to do with Fantasy Glass." He says.

"They told me that we were too far from the sight," Makoto says, "Besides, it sounds boring to investigate Fantasy glass."

Tails then turns around shocked at the statement. "Fantasy Glass is rare these days," he says, "It would have been cool to witness something from the war."

Makoto simply walks away with her arms folded. "What a nerd," she says to herself, "Still, it's kind of cute." She then hears a knock from the door and opens it. "Usagi, what are you doing here," she asks, "I thought you would travel with Astro to the other members."

Usagi is secretly Sailor Moon who seems to be breathing heavily due to running. "I and Ami decided to do more research on Fantasy Glasses," she says, "Well, actually Ami did most of it, but I helped and we found out about this sword."

Meanwhile, back with the others, Sonic has just explained the situation to the others. "Wait a minute," says Astro, "I think I recognize the person you're talking about."

"What do you mean?" Mickey asks.

"Alright, back in the war, that man did have possession of some Fantasy Glass," Astro says, "But he was working for the Red Lions, in fact, he was the first target of the Red Lions, but we just wanted to interrogate him. He was threatening to blow up the city if we didn't stop so we had to blow him up in his warehouse full of Fantasy Glass."

They witness from behind them, a ray of light that flashes before them the Sailor Warriors, Gohan, Tails, and Cosmo. "How did you guys get over here so fast?" Astro asks.

"The sword we found on the moon has given the Sailor Warriors a special technique," Gohan says, "The girls want to call it Sailor Planet Teleport."

The group also sees a trail of smoke. Astro tries to sense a Red Lion aura and traces it to where the castle is at. "It's over there everyone!" Astro says.

"I told you guys the castle existed," Sonic says, "Now we can see what this Castle of the Night really is." They all run towards the area of the castle.

Meanwhile, in the castle, Peace wakes up tied up to a chair behind a big TV screen. He is then turn to the actual screen by Sol. "You know I can't see Sol," Peace says, "I really don't appreciate what you're doing, that is if you tell me."

"What a worthless thing you are," Sol says, "I have heard about your team of Blue Eagles and it makes me sick."

Peace seems a little interested in that comment. "You must be a Red Lion member," he says, "Not only that, but a surviving member as well. Tell me; are you a Toon or an Anime?"

The TV screen turns on and shows the view of the town from the outskirts of it. "I am both," Sol says, "Just like you and as such, the others didn't care about me. They refused to believe my vision and the only ones there for me were the Red Lions, but after I was presumed dead, they didn't care, none of them had that ability that stupid robot had to sense me out and the Fantasy Glass for a while effected my heart when I blew up with it, making me undetectable for years."

"Until I decided to stay up one night and saw your castle," Peace says, "Why don't you go play Untitled while you talk? I bet you know about The Castle of the Night story too."

He only hears footsteps walking around him as he sits there tied up. Peace tries struggling out, but Sol just paces around him like a vulture. "The legend of The Castle of the Night is silly on its own," Sol says, "The rumor behind it is that the castle was made by a beautiful woman who wanted to not leave his castle, as it was the most beautiful building that she ever lived in and so she made it into a ship to travel around the world. What a perfect set-up, I arrive early in the morning just before the sun rises and the castle disappears becomes invisible once the sun comes up. Today is the perfect day to use it to my advantage, I'll appear once the sun sets and with the crystal, I shall use it to hypnotize everyone."

"Why not hypnotize them earlier in the morning," Peace asks, "You could do it to me right."

Sol goes up to the screen, marveling at the sun setting and nearing his castles appearance. "The crystal can only work if the person has a dark sky over them," Sol says, "And since you are blind and can see darkness, with the only thing helping you is your weapon sensing wherever you point it at." He pulls out Peaces machine gun and aims it at him. "I am sorry it had to come to this," Sol says, "But my control over those who are against me must end and so must you."

Peace leans his head back and starts concentrating. He then starts seeing through his weapon despite not holding it. He finds Sol aiming him with his gun and turns around to sweep kick him. The gun flies up in the air and he concentrates on it to bring out the blade and cuts up the ropes tying up his legs. Peace then bites into the gun handle and starts ramming into Sol with his arm. He does it so hard to spill out blood and wriggles his arm free. He handles the gun and cuts up all the ropes and starts slicing at him, but then he finds out that Sol is not in front of him. He then gets punched in the back by Sol and Peace swings it towards him, but hits nothing. Peace decides to stab the sky behind him and gets Sol in the guts. Sol however backs off slowly out of the blade, but part of his body is now identifiable by the hole made by Peace. He then notices on the TV screen the other Blue Eagle members crashing through the door. Sol runs out of the room and up the stairs to the tower. Peace finds his communicator on the floor, presumably dropped by Sol and picks it up to call the others. "Everyone, do you hear me," he asks, "By the look of this room, I am probably in the West wing of the castle, go to the East wing and get the crystal out of the tower."

The others agree in unison. Peace follows Sol, running up the stairs like mad.

Meanwhile, the others are running up the stairs to the tower. "Alright everybody," SpongeBob says, "Lets save the day!" They start off running fine up the stairs, but then they get start to get tired due to its amazing height. "Don't slow down everybody…" SpongeBob says, "We are… almost there. Oh dear Neptune, this is so long."

"You know I have a magic bag," Felix says, "I think I turn it into something that could fly us up there."

He turns the bag into a rocket. "You sure this could get us up there before one minute?" Cosmo asks.

Felix holds up an A-OK sign from his hand and everyone steps on it. The rocket blasts off in lightning speed.

Meanwhile, on the tower of the West side of the castle, Sol is working on the controls of the crystal. He pushes a button which makes the crystal glow as it gains the attention of everyone at the town festival. Sol speaks into a microphone, disguising his voice as a woman. "Greetings residents of Toontown, I am the owner of The Castle of the Night and I desire a request," he says, "I want justice served on my behalf."

However, Peace sneaks up behind him, grabs his head, and slams it on the controls. "Don't you mean revenge" Peace asks, "All of this, your crime as a thief stealing Fantasy Glasses and planning to control people, all because you want to force your vision? What is your vision anyway?"

Sol lifts himself from the controls and slowly turns around to Peace. His blue eyes stare at Peace with rage, until it turns red. "The sun is the most beautiful thing in any universe," he says, "Even ours made of ink is qualified as such and that woman from the legend? She created all of this material that binds into my skin, if only I could show you how I ended her life. It was only just because these glasses are beautiful, but she wants it for that stupid castle of hers and I wanted to use it in the war and gain enough money from the people to repay those in the slums under the governments' toes. The sun is beautiful and the night is ugly, showing who we really are, just the chance to exact my revenge on society is good poetic justice and perfect justice for what they do to people with poor backgrounds who had to fight to get wealth and have it blown on their body."

"Sol, this castle belongs to the night for everyone to see," Peace says, "For you to use the woman's beauty and her dream to ensure your wealth is unacceptable." He then stabs Sol in the stomach and shoots him as he slides down the blade, but Sol is not ready to go down yet, as he starts glowing and retract from the blade. He bursts open the roof, only to see the others trying to get the crystal off in the East tower.

At the East tower, the others are trying all they could do to get the crystal out. "Doesn't matter what we do," Gohan says, "This thing won't budge!"

"How dare you guys try to stop my plan" Sol screams at them while floating, "You are all going to fear the day that I plan to make my last and it is happening right here!" His eyes glow redder and his mouth widens into a monstrous jaw complete with sharp teeth. He starts glowing purple energy around his body and forms it into his hands, creating a humongous ball of energy as he flies up and throws it.

"We all must combat the ball right now!" Mickey says.

Astro starts flying up to the ball and trying to push it back. While doing that, Astro reads Sol's aura growing as he starts pushing the ball back. "Everybody, he has a red aura," Astro says, "Help me push this back!"

Sonic spins in place and launches onto the ball in his ball form, but Sol keeps pushing it back. Felix tries turning his bag into a rocket to push it back with Sol having some struggle. "Impossible, they are actually pushing it back," Sol says, "I must push harder!"

The others are concerning over Sol pushing it back with determination. Cosmo then gets an idea. "Hey Tails, can you fly me up to Sol?" She asks.

"Are you sure," he says, "He looks dangerous?"

She nods her head. "I can lower his energy to help the others," she says, "Besides, it's time I start doing something."

Tails twirls his tails fast enough to lift from the ground and carry her to Sol. "Alright, drop me here!" She says. Tails drops Cosmo who holds onto Sol and starts lowering his energy.

"My energy is dropping," Sol says, "And it is from this girl? Get off!" He starts elbowing Cosmo in the face, but she holds on nonetheless.

Tails witness everyone getting weaker as they are trying to push back Sol. "Everyone, get out of here and dodge his energy ball!" Tails says.

"No, we must keep going," Cosmo says, "An energy ball this big could destroy this entire world. We must end it here!"

Tails is surprised by this. "She would be the last person to usually say that," Tails says, "Is she getting braver?"

"We must do something too," SpongeBob says, "Patrick, try to do whatever you can to get that crystal out and Squidward, you try using that clarinet to help Patrick. I have an idea."

"Just go with it Squiddy," Squidward says, "This is your first line in the entire story." He gets out his clarinet and tries to play it in many ways unenthusiastically to get the crystal out, but suddenly, the crystal starts glowing in response.

Patrick witnesses the crystal glowing and backs off from it to reveal a woman. "Wow, I've never thought that would happen," Squidward says, "What has this blue aura done to my clarinet?"

"I am the woman of this castle," she says, "The man you see there is a Toonime who was known as Roshi. She killed me and tried to run the Fantasy Glass business for The Red Lions. I beg you, destroy all of my creations, before it's too late." The woman disappears into the sky.

The Sailor Warriors are getting tired of this tug-of-war and prepare their attacks. However, Sailor Moon shakes her head at them. "You heard the woman," she says, "This is a Red Lion member, your attacks won't work much and I won't have anyone else get taken from me." She holds up a short wand with a hearts on top and holds it into the air, creating a flow of energy from her wand shoot out to the energy ball.

As they push back against the energy ball, they hear a voice from the distance. "You guys have the momentum, but you'll need more people." The voice says.

The others turn their heads to find Peace, almost bloodied, but he has Link, He-Man, and Ghost Rider with him. "Everybody, try whatever you could do to push back the ball." Peace says.

He-Man shoots lightning out of his blade, Ghost Rider breathes fire on the ball, and Link has Navi help push it. "No, you can't defeat me," Sol says, "You will never win this war! It never ended, it only just began!"

"We will see about that." Peace says. Peace sees Gohan and runs over to him. "Gohan, can you throw me to the energy ball," Peace asks, "I don't want any questions, just do it, okay?"

Gohan takes Peace by the arm and throws him. Peace reaches for his machine gun, brings out the blade and in a finishing blow, swings the ball back with enough force to make Peace bleed a little. The ball pushes back, Cosmo lets go of sol and gets captured by Tails, and the others witness Sol being pushed back by his own weapon, screaming and cursing all the way through before he explodes with the ball in space.

The crystal then shrinks into normal size and rolls towards the group. Peace picks it up. "A crystal with the ability to hypnotize people," He says, "This can control anyone, even our enemies." He slams the crystal on the ground, shattering it and The Castle of the Night glows starts glowing.

The woman appears above the castle and raises her hands, levitating the Blue Eagles off the building and raising it into the sky till it disappears. The Castle of the Night is no more. The woman waves goodbye to the members and flies up to the sky where she disappears.

The members turn to the town which resumes the party. "Wish we could have invited her," says SpongeBob, "But just what was that girl?"

Peace just folds his arm before feeling his shoulders aching and unfolds them. "Maybe some day we'll find out who she is," He says, "In the meantime, lets just have some fun."

The others agree and they rush towards the party. "Hey SpongeBob, do you think that it's weird that we were helped at the last minute by some spiritual force?"

"Who cares," SpongeBob says, "What matters in the end is that we got our job done, right?"

The characters (Except for three characters) are all owned by Sega (Sonic series), Walt Disney Company (Mickey Mouse and gang), Nickelodeon (SpongeBob Squarepants), Toei Animation (DragonBall series and Sailor Moon series), Otto Messmer created Felix the Cat, Osamu Tezuka, (Astroboy), Marvel (Ghost Rider), Nintendo (Legend of Zelda), Mattel toys (He-Man)


End file.
